


His Meager Defense

by Knightqueen



Category: Tron (1982), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gen Fic, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRON: "He's doing a terrible job of playing the jealous boyfriend." Alan muses over Lora and the irksome Kevin Flynn. Alan/Lora</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Meager Defense

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Tron/Tron 2.0/Tron: Legacy and all things related are property of Steven Lisberger, Bonnie MacBird and Walt Disney Studios (and some other guys I'm probably forgetting but can't care to remember).

* * *

He's doing a terrible job of playing the [jealous] boyfriend who 'defends' his girlfriend from the playful questioning of her ex. Alright, maybe he's got the jealous part down pat (no trouble there). It irks him that she still gets on so well with Flynn, even when she's trying to be serious about a reasonably… serious situation. The chemistry between them is undeniable to the point where Alan wants to act like a child, puff his chest out and declare "she's my girl, not yours", all whilst moving her to the other side of the room in a manner he used to employ during his sandbox years.

Alas, he had to the better man this case, he could not let Flynn's smarminess get to him. Lora didn't seem too bothered by Kevin's nonchalant attitude toward her questioning, let alone the fact that he knew she still left her clothes all over the place, so he had deal with this in the same manner she was. Alan would continue to act stern and disapproving of Kevin until he made a passing mention about TRON and breaking into the system.

After that, there would be no hiding the fact that he could get on well enough with Flynn, if only because of their shared desire to stick it to Dillinger. And knowing that Lora would never let him live it down, Alan prepared himself for the aftermath of his actions.


End file.
